We Belong Together?
by RoseMaple
Summary: Narcissa finds out that Lucius has been cheating on her for twenty five years and he divorces her to be with the other woman. Draco and Luna comfort her while Draco has to put up with his annoying step mother. Includes Narcissa/Rodolphus and Draco/Luna.


Narcissa rang the doorbell to Mini Malfoy Manor. A seven month pregnant Luna opened the door and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Mum! What a pleasant surprise!" Luna exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Narcissa. Narcissa hugged her back.

"Thank you dear." Narcissa patted her head before kissing her forehead.

"Come in, come in. I'll get Twinky to carry your bags." Luna said as she called a house elf named Twinky. She told her to take the bags to the guest room while she showed Narcissa to the sitting room.

"Draco and Scorpius will be coming soon." Luna took a seat next to Narcissa. "Would you like some tea?"

"Some cold lemonade would do, thank you." Narcissa replied. Luna nodded and called another house elf to prepare a jug of lemonade. The two of them sat silently for a while until there was a faint pop and Draco and a eight year old Scorpius came into the room. They hugged Narcissa.

"Scorpius dear, how lovely to see you." Narcissa kissed their foreheads and hugged her grandchild.

"Thank you Grandma. How are you?"

"Fine, I think." Narcissa answered slowly.

"Scorpius why don't you go play outside with Max?" Draco said to Scorpius.

"Alright Daddy." Scorpius got off the couch and ran outside to play with his best friend.

Draco took off his outer robes and placed them on the sofa before bending down and kissing Luna. He sat down next to her and grabbed a glass of lemonade. He drank two more before turning to Narcissa.

"Mother, do you want to talk?" Draco asked.

"No. There is nothing to talk about." Narcissa turned her head away.

"Mother-"

"Draco can you show me to my rooms? I am a bit tired." Narcissa said standing up. Draco nodded. He led Narcissa out of the sitting room and up the staircase. He showed her the room where she would be staying. Her things had already been put away. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. Draco looked at the closed door and sighed. Luna appeared behind him.

"She needs time. Just let her get her thoughts sorted out." Luna whispered. Draco pulled Luna into a hug and nodded slowly. They held each other for a while before Draco pulled away and kissed Luna.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm starved." He said and they headed to the kitchen.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

The invitation had come two days before Christmas. Draco had read it silently and handed it to Luna.

_Dear Draco, Scorpius and Luna,_

_We request you to join us at our house for a Christmas Eve dinner party. The party shall begin at 6:00. No presents are allowed. Please dress properly._

_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy_

Luna bit her lip as Draco fumed. He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a simple line.

_We will not be able to join you._

_- Draco, Scorpius and Luna_

He gave the short letter to his owl. Luna rubbed his shoulders gently to remove the tension that was building up inside him. Narcissa sat by the fireplace.

"You two should go you know." She said quietly.

"No way in hell am I going! I don't want to see his or her fucking face!" Draco yelled.

"Draco he is your father-" Narcissa began.

"And you are my mother." Draco got up from the sofa just as his owl came back with another letter.

_Dear son,_

_Either you both come over or we will. You choose. I'm not taking no for an answer._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco cursed under his breath and Luna shook her head slightly. Before Draco could do anything, she grabbed the quill from his desk.

"We can't have them coming. We have to go." Luna said.

"But I don't want to!" Draco yelled.

"We'll just go for half an hour, say hello and be done with it." Luna gave Draco back the quill.

"Fine, but only half an hour." Draco quickly wrote his reply and sent it. His owl returned without a letter. Lucius was looking forward to Draco's, Scorpius' and Luna's visit. It had been almost two years since he had seen them. Scorpius ran into the room to show Luna the flower necklace he had made for her.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

"Mother are you sure you'll be alright?" Draco asked as he pulled on his cloak. Narcissa nodded.

"Of course. Rodulphus should be here any minute now." Narcissa answered.

Draco nodded and kissed Narcissa on the cheek while Luna kissed her on the other. Narcissa hugged Scorpius close. Draco put a supportive hand on Luna's back and another on her baby bump as he led her down the stairs with Scorpius following. She was due in three weeks and he wasn't taking any chances. They reached the bottom, bid Narcissa good bye and apparated to Malfoy Manor. They arrived to see that the Manor was dressed in Christmas lights. It was completely lit up and not a single space could be seen that wasn't colourfully lit. Even the windows had lights on them.

"Wow Dad! It looks pretty." Scorpius said and Draco nodded.

"I have never seen the Manor like this before." Draco said slowly. Luna nodded and the three of them rang the doorbell. A tall boy with brown hair and grey eyes opened the door. He was about twenty five years old and Draco knew who he was. Lucius' and _her _eldest son.

"You're finally here." Henry said and opened the door wider to let them in. Draco didn't answer and he entered the Manor with Luna holding Scorpius' hand following. Henry was surprised to see her.

"And you're Draco's wife? The Ravenclaw?" Henry asked while a small smile played on his face.

"Yes, I'm Luna." Luna nodded and smiled. Draco narrowed his eyes and took Luna's hand in his.

"Nice to meet you." Henry brought forward his hand and Luna shook it uncertainly. Henry's hand held Luna's for a while until Luna took hers back.

"And you must be Scorpius." Henry bent down to see Scorpius but Scorpius hid behind his father's leg.

"He doesn't open up to strangers that quickly." Luna said.

"Well, let's get you to the living room." Henry led them to the living room and when they were out of earshot, Draco leaned in closer to Luna.

"Don't go anywhere with him alone." He whispered.

Luna kissed his cheek. "Of course not." They entered the living room where colourful balloons and streamers hung everywhere. A long table was set out with beverages and snacks while the rest of the area was cleared out and there were only a few chairs in the corner. Lucius grinned when he saw his son, Scorpius and Luna. He hugged Draco fondly.

"It's so good to see you." Lucius exclaimed.

"I wish I could say the same to you." Draco grumbled. Lucius ignored him and hugged Scorpius.

"What a handsome young man!" Lucius kissed Scorpius' head.

"He's only eight years old. He's not a man yet." Draco mumbled. Lucius hugged Luna last.

"My, my, it seems that this baby is going to be quite healthy." Lucius said as he observed Luna's belly. Luna nodded. "Yes, the healer said Leo was healthy."

"Leo? You're going to name the kid Leo?" Henry asked.

"Yes, it's a beautiful name and also a constellation." Luna explained. Henry shrugged and Draco glared at him. "What's it to you? He's our kid." Draco said sharply.

"Yeah and my nephew. I just thought Leo was a pretty weird name." Henry shot back.

"He is not your nephew. You are not my damn brother." Draco retorted.

"Oh but I am. And just because Father left your mother, that doesn't give you the authority to be such a royal pain in the arse. Maybe you should just accept the fact that Father loves my mother more then he ever loved your mother." Henry crossed his arms and smirked.

"Shut the fuck up. I am glad that Fa-Lucius left my mother because he doesn't deserve her. He deserves the whore he's married to right now." Draco sneered.

"Don't you dare call my mother a whore! Just because you're Draco Malfoy that doesn-"

"Black." Draco cut in.

"What?" Henry looked at Draco in confusion.

"Draco Black. I am not a Malfoy." Draco said slowly.

"You can't just go around changing your name because you feel like it." Henry glared at Draco.

"Yes I can. I already signed the papers. I am not a fucking Malfoy anymore." Draco smirked at the confused look on Henry's face. Lucius' mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. He had gotten a letter a few months ago from the Ministry that Draco had changed his name but he had never thought it was actually true.

"Draco, what are you saying?" Lucius looked at Draco in bewilderment.

"I am a Black now. Officially." Draco answered while looking directly into Lucius' eyes.

"Draco you are a Malfoy. You are my Heir."

"No I am not. He is your Heir. Not me, I don't need you anymore Lucius."

"Draco-"

"Enough. I've had enough. You either get this party started so we can leave quickly or... we just leave now." Draco smirked. "Your choice."

Draco turned away because he didn't want to see the hurt and sorrow in Lucius' eyes. Lucius sighed.

"Okay, we'll start." Lucius said and a house elf handed Luna and Draco drinks. Scorpius held up his glass of fire whiskey.

"Mom, this smells. Can I drink it?" Scorpius asked.

"No dear, it's not good for you." Luna took the glass from him.

"Henry go get your mother and sisters." Lucius told Henry who quickly disappeared. A moment later, two brown haired, grey eyed little girls appeared. They were Anna and Annie. Anna was five years old while Annie was seven. Anna walked up to Draco.

"You're my brother?" She asked slowly.

"No, you're mistaken. I'm an only child. I don't have siblings." Draco answered.

"Oh but Daddy said that you are my brother." Anna tried again.

"Do you fucking believe everything your stinking daddy tells you?" Draco yelled. Luna sighed and took his hand in hers and squeezed it Scorpius looked at the two girls angrily. His father didn't have any brothers and sisters.

"Do not use that kind of language around my child." A voice came.

Draco turned around to see a woman standing there. She had the brown hair that the three children carried. Draco nearly groaned out loud. She was pregnant again.

"I'll do what I want. You can't tell me what to do." Draco glared at her.

"This is my house Draco. Mind your manners." Aubrey said. Draco scowled. "Well then, we must be leaving. I had no idea that this house belonged to a whore. If I did, I would have never come." Draco turned around and took out his wand. "We'll be going back home." Before he could apparate out, Luna stopped him.

"Draco, did you forget already?" Luna asked.

"Forget what?" Draco furrowed his eyebrow.

"Your mother's date." Luna answered.

"Oh yeah. Fine let's go to a restaurant and then we'll rent a room at a hotel." Draco said and lifted his wand.

"Narcissa has a date?" Lucius asked suddenly.

"Yes she does." Draco replied.

"With who?"

"Uncle Rod." Draco smirked.

"Rod? Narcissa is interested in him?"

"It seems so. Uncle Rod seems pretty interested himself. They've been dating since you both got divorced. If I remember correctly, he used to date Mother before she got married to you too."

Lucius' turned away. He couldn't believe it. But she had every right to, why did he care?

"Draco please don't leave. We have so much planned." Lucius pleaded.

Draco shook his head. "No way." Luna pulled him aside. She whispered something in his ear and he frowned and then nodded. They came back and Draco told Lucius he would stay.

"But only for an hour. No ore then that and if I have to put up with Aubrey's sickening bickering then I will leave." Draco said and Lucius nodded. Aubrey turned red and Henry turned redder.

"You dare-" Henry began.

"Yes I do." Draco interrupted. They stared at each other until Luna kissed Draco's cheek.

"I think you have Wackspurts in your hair dear." She said dreamily.


End file.
